


Apathy

by SkoomaDen



Category: Alcatraz (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkoomaDen/pseuds/SkoomaDen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a friend who, like me, has a serious Sam Neil fetish. You might think it's noncon, but you'd be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apathy

"Are you going to finish that?"  
"Wha- what?"  
"I asked, ‘are you going to finish that’?"  
Rebecca blinked, confused, then putting together the combination of Soto's pudgy pointing finger, and the last jalapeño popper laying in the parchment paper lined plastic basket, shook her head slowly.  
"No Doc, that's all yours."  
"You seem distracted." He stated, greedily grabbing the fried jalapeño.  
"Astute observation..."  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"Can't say that I do."  
"I don't blame you. Today was rough. Hauser shooting that guy? I've never watched someone get capped before. That was intense." Soto added, poking his ice cubes with a straw, attempting to get their waiter's attention for a refill.  
"Yeah...that's been on my mind." She stated, her words trailing off.  
Her words couldn't have been farther from the truth. Before Soto had interrupted her thoughts, she had been replaying the argument she had with Hauser outside the house where the boy was kidnapped. Soto had walked off in a rage after hearing Hauser brush off the crying boy's mother, Rebecca following suit and storming off across the street. She had only turned back after Hauser called to her, in that overly cool, confident tone of his, that if she left now, she would never solve mystery of her grandfather.  
Enraged, she strode back, her blood boiling as she watched him stand there, his head cocked to the side, not a care in the world.  
"Why, do you fucking care so much about my life?"  
He had no response. Of course, looking back, she realized he didn't need one. He had succeeded in riling her up, causing her to chase down the suspect, and finding him before the missing boy. It was a miracle that child was alive, but all Hauser could think about was catching him, putting a bullet in his head, finding solace that one more man that had escaped was no longer roaming free.  
Did he have any emotion, at all? Did he even care that Lucy was laying in a coma? Why did she even care if he did? Why did he let her get so deep under her skin?  
She never intimidated him, which was more than she had to say about most men she worked with. She was a strong woman, and she demanded respect. But Hauser gave her none, not a sliver of praise, nothing. He just didn't care.  
She hid her emotions from Soto, paid her half of the bill and claimed she was going home before he could begin with a tirade of questions. She had no patience for this tonight, not when she was thinking of what she could do to quell her anxiety.  
They went their separate ways, Rebecca driving off with every intention of going home, but the confrontation earlier had her wired. She wanted to deck Hauser in the face, make him lose his poise, break him. Who the fuck did he think he was? He was nothing. She gripped the wheel of her Fastback and pulled, spinning her car 180 degrees and slammed on the gas, leading her away from home.

She stormed into the base, scanning the hall for him. She was going to give him a piece of her mind, and nothing was going to stop her. He had been undermining her, second guessing her, pulling her away from her work. And for what? Claiming that she might possibly find her grandfather? He had been leading her around for far too long, wearing her too thin, and tonight? Tonight was the end of his shit.  
She rounded the corner, finally spotting him, his back turned to her, gazing up at the monitors in that annoying, statuesque stance she had come accustomed to seeing him in.  
That pretentious fuck.  
She quickened her pace, ready to clock him in the jaw the second he turned around, telling him what a emotionless robot he really was. How he played with other's emotions for his own gains. She was ready.  
"It's late, Rebecca. Why are you here?"  
She stopped in mid stride. He hadn't turned around, or acknowledged her outside of that low, steady, bored voice of his.  
"I'm here to talk about earlier."  
He lazily gazed over his shoulder, looking her up and down, then turned his attention forward again.  
"Go ahead."  
Her rage boiled inside her once more. He can’t even look at me? What a piece of shit.  
She walked around him, standing in front of him. He finally lowered his eyes to her level, raising his eyebrows slightly as he gave an exhausted sigh.  
"Yes, Miss Madsen?"  
"Detective Madsen. And I'm sick of you acting like you know shit about me. You put finding an escaped inmate over a child's life today, Hauser. And when I argue this point with you, you dangle the mystery of my grandfather over my head like bait, thinking I'll bite." She tried to keep composed, glaring at him, her breathing slow and steady.  
His expression remained unchanged.  
"Didn't you?"  
Rage overtook her. She couldn't think, adrenaline spiraled through her, fraying any logical thought that she had left. She cocked her fist, and threw it at his jaw.  
Her fist was caught in his hand, his eyes never breaking from her own, before pulling her towards him, yanking her arm up behind her head, immobilizing her.  
A gasp of pain escaped her as he held her in place, shocked that he could move so quickly. She pleaded with him, planning to get him back as soon as he let go, but he saw right through her, grabbing her other arm.  
"That was very unprofessional, Miss Madsen."  
"Fuck you."  
He suddenly grabbed both of her wrists in one hand, spun her around so her back was against his chest, holding her tightly against him.  
"That's certainly one idea."  
"You pig. You fucking pig!"  
He scoffed. "Please. I see how you don't cover up when you're near me, Rebecca. Those lacy black push up bras under a white shirt? Tsk tsk. Very naughty, Miss Madsen. Very naughty."  
She struggled against him, emitting yet another scoff from him, as he wrapped his free arm around her throat, pushing her chin upwards towards his piercing gaze. His eyes showed a mix of rage and lust, pleased at the despair creeping into her own as she tried, and failed, to breathe. She could feel her surroundings melt around her as she watched Hauser begin to smirk, darkness beginning to flood her peripheral as her consciousness faded.  
As quickly as it started, it was over. She laid on the concrete floor, clutching her throat, gasping for air, barely acknowledging Hauser towering over her. Weakened by the lack of oxygen, she barely put up a fight as he lifted her off the ground, slamming her onto the desk. The back of his hand made a loud crack against her face, further immobilizing her, her head rolled to the side as she closed her eyes, accepting that she had lost. Gain your strength back, then fuck him up.  
She heard the sound of his belt being undone, then her own pants being tugged off and thrown. She bit her tongue as he wrapped his fingers in her hair, yanking her head up, hissing in her ear, "You won't stay quiet for long. I can promise you that, you little fucking skank."  
He dug his nails deep into her thigh with one hand, scraping them along her inner leg, using the other to rub her clit roughly. She refused to look at him, refused to give him anything he wanted, whether that be cries of pain or pleasure. After he was done scratching her, he lifted her shirt up, sinking his teeth into her breast, biting and sucking. She bit her lip hard, the pain and pleasure mixed was unbearable, fighting the urge to whimper as he circled her clit, but her body convulsed as he found her sweet spot. After noticing this, he immediately moved his mouth from her breasts to her sopping wet pussy, licking and sucking her clit, curling his fingers inside of her. She couldn't hold out any longer. One hand raked her fingers through her hair; the other held Hauser's face closer to her clit as she cried out in ecstasy. She hated herself, but she wanted him. He was so cold, so calculating, so void of emotion. Everything that she wasn't. And she loved it.  
He brushed her hand off of him, standing up and grabbing her by the hair once more, kissing her fiercely, making her taste her own juices as he plunged his tongue deep into her mouth. His own muffled her groans as he scratched her side deeply with his free hand, drawing blood from the tender skin, still holding her head in place. Her body ached, the scratches burning, the bites on her tits were raw, her face as still hot from where he hit her.  
He pulled away from her, yanking her head back to look at him, his expression still unchanged.  
"You will not make a sound during this. This is all for me, not for you. If you even whimper, I will shove my cock so deep in your throat that you choke, and I won't fucking care if you breathe again. You are nothing to me, and you are going to learn your place in this operation."  
Rebecca swallowed, which produced another smirk from Hauser, as he scoffed.  
"You're right to be scared."  
In an instant, he was entirely inside of her. She silently screamed, grabbing his arms for support, feeling as though she was being ripped in half. He grabbed her by the throat, her eyes fluttering open to focus on his.  
"You fucking look at me, you whore."  
She nodded weakly as he let go, picking her up by the hips to take even more of him in, and when he was satisfied, wrapped her legs around his neck. He took almost all of himself out, and plunged into her once more as she grabbed his hands around her hips for support. She received yet another backhand, Hauser leaning down to meet her eye level, growling, "do not. fucking. touch me."  
She grabbed her hair, her breasts, anything to stifle the pain from him deeply thrusting into her, trying her hardest not to cry out. She continued to ache until her body began to acclimate, and she took him all in soon with ease, being careful to not show him she was enjoying it. Hauser suddenly pulled out of her, grabbing her by the throat.  
"I'm finished looking at you”, he spat as he flipped her around, slamming her down on the desk again, pushing her face against the wood finish.  
He entered her once again, deep, rough, hitting parts of her she didn't know existed. All she wanted to do was moan, her mouth fell open as she held in a scream of pleasure as he fucked her against the desk, his pace quickening, his breathing audible. She felt an orgasm building, her legs shaking, and Hauser grasped her throat hard as she came. Her orgasm was so intense, the adrenaline from being unable to breathe mixed with the pleasure was unreal, she could feel herself spilling over Hauser's cock as he fucked her through it. Her body went limp, and she gasped for air frantically after he finally let go of her throat, his own cum releasing inside of her. He let her crumble to the ground, watching her motionless frame began getting dressed, calmly smoothing his hair down after she had toyed with it.  
She opened her eyes to see him staring back up at the monitors once more, as if nothing happened. Through her exasperated panting, she heard him speak.  
"It's time for you to go, Miss Madsen."


End file.
